leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Sycamore
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Professor Augustine Sycamore| jname=プラターヌ博士 | tmname=Dr. Platane| slogan=no | image=XY Professor Sycamore.png | size=200px | caption=Art from X and Y | gender=Male | colors=yes | hair=Black | eyes=Gray | age=30+ | years= | hometown=Lumiose City | region=Kalos | relatives=Unknown| trainer=yes | trainerclass=Pokémon Professor | game=yes | generation= | games= | leader=no | anime=yes| epnum=XY002| epname=Lumiose City Pursuit!| enva=Jake Paque| java=Hiroshi Tsuchida| }} Professor Augustine Sycamore (Japanese: プラターヌ博士 Dr. Platane) is a Pokémon Professor from the Kalos region. He specializes in Mega Evolution and change. In the games Professor Sycamore is mentioned as the one who selected a group made up of the player character, the opposite-gendered character, Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor to help him with his research, sending the Prof's Letter to the to ask her permission. Professor Sycamore personally gives Trevor and Tierno their Pokédex and first Pokémon, asking them to deliver both a Pokédex and a starter Pokémon for the remaining three members of the group. He sends the three Kalos starter Pokémon through Tierno. The player first meets him in Lumiose City, where he will battle the player and, afterwards, gives them one of the three Kanto starter Pokémon. On the way to Shalour City, he will instruct the player to meet Gurkinn, the Mega Evolution guru, to learn and get a better understanding about Mega Evolution. Later, he appears at the Coumarine City monorail station and talks to Diantha about Mega Evolution and how it may be possibly related to the bonds between Pokémon and their Trainers. There, he will congratulate the player for using Mega Evolution for the first time and gives them . He feels disappointed when Lysandre reveals himself to be the boss of Team Flare, but turns to his network of acquaintances to try to stop the villainous team's plan. He sends Dexio and Sina to the Lysandre Labs in order to investigate Team Flare's interest in AZ and how to thwart their plans. At Couriway Town, he will apologize to the player for not preventing what Lysandre had done. He then challenges the player to another battle to test how far they have come in their journey. After being defeated, he informs the player that he has a special surprise for helping stop Team Flare and leaves. Once the player has beaten the Pokémon League, he leads a parade for the player in Lumiose City, where he awards them and their friends with the Honor of Kalos for their heroics. Later, he tells the player to meet him in Lumiose Station, where he gives them a TMV Pass to board a train to Kiloude City. After / is defeated in Kiloude, Professor Sycamore will upgrade the player's Mega Ring in Anistar City so that they can detect hidden Mega Stones from 8 PM to 9 PM. When the Pokédex is evaluated at his lab in Lumiose City, Sycamore will give the player an Oval Charm for completing all three Kalos Pokédexes (Central Kalos, Coastal Kalos, and Mountain Kalos) and a Shiny Charm for completing the National Pokédex. Professor Sycamore is also mentioned in Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon, where Dexio and Sina reveal that he was the one who discovered the Zygarde Cube. Pokémon First battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSSycamore.png |size=150px |prize= 1,400 |class=Pokémon Professor |classlink=Pokémon Professor |name=Sycamore |game=XY |location=Lumiose City |pokemon=3}} | | | Second battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSSycamore.png |size=150px |prize= 7,000 |class=Pokémon Professor |classlink=Pokémon Professor |name=Sycamore |game=XY |location=Couriway Town |pokemon=3}} | | | Gives away After being defeated for the first time in Lumiose City, Professor Sycamore will let the player choose themselves one of the Kanto starter Pokémon. After the player has chosen their Pokémon, Professor will also give the player the starter's final evolution's respective Mega Stone (if Charmander was chosen, the Charizardite received will depend on the version of the game that's being played). Quotes Intro :"Welcome to the world of Pokémon!" :"I am Augustine Sycamore, the Kalos region's very own Pokémon Professor." :"This world of ours is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon!" :"These mysterious creatures can be found in every corner of our world..." :"Some run across the plains, others fly through the skies, and others yet swim in deep oceans..." :"We live together with these Pokémon, lending our strength to one another to live and prosper." :"Let's get started with some quick questions... Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?" * Either choice :"And what do you look like?" * Any choice :"Oho, I see. Would you tell me your name?" :"So it's , then? Did I get that right?" ::Yes: "... ! What a fantastic name!" ::No: Returns the player to the 'Your name?' screen. :"! Your adventure begins now! You are about to enter the beautiful Kalos region!" :"Go and meet many Pokémon and people, and fill your life with rich experiences!" :"Now let's go visit the world of Pokémon!" Lumiose City :"So, we finally meet!" :"Fantastic! You're here! Come this way, won't you?" :"Many thanks for coming all the way from Vaniville Town! I'm Professor Sycamore! It's a pleasure to finally meet you! How is your Pokémon journey going so far? Have you met many different Pokémon? Fantastic! Let me have a quick look at your Pokédex and see!" :Uses the line depending on how many Pokémon have been seen in the Central Kalos Pokédex. :"Well now, you DO have a certain ! I have a good feeling about you! At first, I was thinking of choosing only one child from a town when I was deciding who to give a Pokémon to. In Vaniville Town, it was going to be the child of a Veteran Trainer I know. About then, I learned that the racer and her / were moving here. Here in the Kalos region, you're far away from everything you used to know... That really hit me right here... Then it hit me--I should give you a Pokémon and have you travel around Kalos!" :"Fantastic! Now, let's all have a Pokémon battle! Your opponent shall be me!" * Before battle :"Shall we start the battle?" ::Yes: "Just so you know, I'm not that tough!" ::No: "No problem at all! I'll wait! I'll wait as long as I must!" * Being defeated :"Ha ha! You're too much for me! You're really something, aren't you?" * After being defeated :"I think I've about figured it out!" :"! You are an interesting Pokémon Trainer indeed! It'd be fantastic if you took another Pokémon with you! Here! Pick one!" :"You picked Bulbasaur/Charmander/Squirtle, then! I see. That's simply wonderful!" :* If the player's party is full and the player declines to send a Pokémon to the PC ::"Oh! So you don't want it right now? Come back and get your Pokémon once you've organized your PC Boxes." :* If the player has or makes room in their party ::"Would you like to give your Pokémon a nickname?" :::Yes: "So, you've decided its nickname will be ?" :::No: "Oh, I see. You're not going to give your Pokémon a nickname, then." :"Since you chose Bulbasaur/Charmander/Squirtle, I'll give you this Mega Stone." :"Come now, you two. Pick your Pokémon." :"Well, I've got a feeling everyone else will show up soon." :"See. Wonderful! Everyone's all here! So now that we're all here, I'd like to say a few words. Be the best Trainer you can be! At the same time, remember to have fun traveling with your Pokémon! Also, I want to ask for your help in solving the Kalos region's biggest Pokémon mystery: the secret and potential of Mega Evolution, a new kind of Evolution that occurs in battle! That's why I gave you that Mega Stone just now. It's an important clue!" :"Trevor, my lad, if that's what "best Trainer" means to you, then I want you to go out there and complete that Pokédex!" :"If you're investigating Mega Evolution, why don't you check out Camphrier Town? That town has a lot of history--you might find a hint there! Now listen. If you visit many different places to complete the Pokédex, you will probably see Pokémon with many ways of living and meet people with many ways of thinking. First, accept the ways of living and thinking that sometimes conflict with your own. And think about what's really imporant--this will truly broaden your horizons." * If Bulbasaur/Charmander/Squirtle was previously left with the professor :"Why hello! Nice to see you! Here's the you chose! Take good care of it, OK?" (If accepted, afterwards he asks about giving it a nickname, the same as above. Whether accepted or not, he concludes with his last four lines above.) Coumarine City :"Why hello, !" :"Congratulations! I see you finally obtained everything you need for Mega Evolution! A Mega Stone for the Pokémon, a Mega Ring for the Trainer, and a strong bond with your Pokémon." :"It's only a hypothesis, but I think the bond between Pokémon and Trainer is the key to this new Evolution. But what is this bond, exactly? And why are there examples of Mega Evolution only in the Kalos region? There's still so much we don't know..." :"Oh! What an excellent point! Indeed! The more you know, the more there is to research! The excitement never ends, does it?" :"Oh, that's right! I came here to give you this!" :"Use the HM to pop right over to Pokémon Centers of places you've already visited! Well then, ..." :"Diantha, I hope to see you both again soon!" Lumiose City (Lysandre Café) :"Over here!" :"I was just having a conversation with Lysandre about Mega Evolution." :"Actually, Lysandre himself is of royal ancestry... He truly is a chosen one." :"By the way, ... Do you know where the Holo Caster is made?" ::Yes: "That's right! They're made in Lysandre's lab." ::No: "Oh really? Well, they just happen to be made in Lysandre's lab." :"Lysandre is a great man. He supports Trainers and Pokémon research with some of the profit from the Holo Caster." :"What a passionate person. He's just like a blazing flame. Perhaps his pride in his lineage is what makes him burn so intensely." :"That being said, what Lysandre says is only one way to looking at things... It's not necessarily the truth. ! What's truly important is the time you spend together with others! Treasure these moments spent traveling the Kalos region with your Pokémon!" Couriway Town :"Hello..." :"I have to apologize to you about Lysandre... I'm very sorry for the trouble he caused..." :"And I'd also like to thank you! I'm sincerely grateful for what you did for all of the Pokémon and people of this world. And by stopping Team Flare, you also saved Lysandre. I always knew that he desired a beautiful world..." :"And maybe someday the population of people and Pokémon will actually increase to where resources become very scarce. If someone acts out of greed in such a world, surely some will go without. If all living things keep acting that way, there will be nothing left at all in the end. Why, there won't even be anything left to steal, will there?" :"But what I really wanted was for him to put his ego aside and lead everything to greater heights. I never had this discussion with him, though. So I'm partially responsible for this." * Before battle :"Well, enough of that. ! I want you and your Pokémon to take everything you learned from your journey and hit me with your very best shot!" * Being defeated :"You are really something! You and your Pokémon have developed strong bonds by spending time together and by caring about one another. That's why you and your Pokémon are so strong." * After being defeated :"The strength you've found is simply marvelous! And... You truly love and trust your Pokémon! ! A treasure of mine is hidden in this town! If you'd like, try to find it. Well, I'll be off then! I have many preparations I must attend to! I have a little surprise planned for all of you to thank you for fighting Team Flare and saving Kalos!" Parade at Lumiose City (after entering Hall of Fame) :"What an amazing turnout! All of these people are here to celebrate your achievements. I'd like to present you with the Honor of Kalos for the bravery you showed battling Team Flare! I'm so proud of you all! On behalf of the entire Kalos region, I'd like to say... Thank you!" :"His was waiting all this time... Waiting for him to return to the man he was. The man who loved Pokémon with all his heart." Lumiose Station (post-game) :"How did you like your parade, ? So the reason I asked you to come here is... I wanted to give you a pass to Kiloude City!" :"Doesn't ring any bells? Kiloude City is a city in the southern part of the Kalos region. And it's the perfect place for Trainers looking to sharpen their skills! So here's your pass for the super high-speed rail to Kiloude City!" :"Use it to ride the TMV super high-speed rail! Take your pass to that scanner over there. It's an orange machine. Have the machine scan your pass to board the train. Have a fantastic time!" Anistar City (after defeating / in Kiloude City post-game) :"Why, hello, !" :"Running around all over Kalos is actially rather tiring, is it not?" :"Oh yeah, I'm the one making you do that, aren't I?" :"Terribly sorry about that!" :"Well, / may have already told you, but I found a way to power up the Mega Ring!" :"Before we get to that, however..." :"Let's talk about Mega Stones briefly." :"My theory is that they're special stones irradiated by the light--the energy of the Legendary Pokemon / --fired from the ultimate weapon 3,000 years ago." :"And that's what I think they are." :"It's even possible that stones like Fire Stones were what turned into these Mega Stones." :"So, what's the Mega Ring you are holding?" :"That mysterious stone transforms feelings felt towards Pokemon into some kind of wavelength." :"The Mega Ring works in a similar way to how this object over here works." :"It's an object that changes sunlight into a mysterious light." :"For one hour starting at 8 pm, this sundial starts emitting light." :"This mysterious object has towered over the city here for over 3,000 years." :"It's relationship to the Mega Ring isn't understood at all yet." :"Now, let's get down to the heart of the matter!" :"! Try touching the sundial!" * After touching :"You were exposed to the Legendary Pokemon's energy in Team Flare's secret HQ." :"And the Mega Ring has absorbed the power of the sundial." :"These two powers have combined to upgrade your Mega Ring." :"Now, it will react to underground Mega Stones, but only when the sundial is emitting light." :"I'm sure these stones hide in every corner of Kalos! Use this power to find them!" Pokédex evaluation * Before evaluating the player's Pokédex in person: :"Well now, let's have a look at your Pokédex!" * After evaluating the player's Pokédex in person: :"Your Pokédex must be jam-packed with all the memories of your journey... I hope you treasure it always!" * After evaluating one of the Kalos Pokédexes via a PC after all three have been finished or National Pokédex when it has been finished: :"You're encountering Pokémon at a really good clip, aren't you?" :"I have something for you, so stop by the lab when you have a moment!" * After evaluating one of the Kalos Pokédexes in person after all three have been finished: :"You're encountering Pokémon at a really good clip, aren't you?" :"I want to give you this to help you reach your goal!" :"So, if you're holding an Oval Charm, s are discovered at the Pokémon Day Care more easily than normal." * After evaluating the National Pokédex in person after it has been finished: :"You're encountering Pokémon at a really good clip, aren't you?" :"I want to give you this to help you reach your goal!" :"Holding a Shiny Charm will improve your chances of finding a Shiny Pokémon!" * If the National Pokédex has already been completed and evaluated: :"Congratulations! You completed the Pokédex!" Central Kalos Pokédex * When talking to Sycamore to get the Pokédex evaluated: :"Hmm... So you've seen kinds of Pokémon in Central Kalos, then." * 0-19 Pokémon: :"You have to get yourself in that tall grass if you're going to find any Pokémon!" * 20-39 Pokémon: :"Oh ho! The pages are getting filled in. It's starting to look good!" * 40-59 Pokémon: :"Some Pokémon can be hard to find, but keep on searching in the tall grass!" * 66-89 Pokémon: :"Battling against other Trainers is another good way to fill up your Pokédex!" * 90-108 Pokémon: :"Some Pokémon only appear in certain places! Keep an eye out!" * 115-126 Pokémon: :"Why hello! Find any Pokémon that you've taken a particular shine to yet?" * 130-151 Pokémon (if at least one Pokémon other than and has not been seen): :"Just a little bit more, and you'll have found every kind of Pokémon in the Central Kalos area!" * 150-152 Pokémon (if all Pokémon other than and have been seen; first time only): :"Congratulations! You've encountered every kind of Pokémon in the Central Kalos area!" If the player has already obtained the evaluation for the completed Pokédex once, subsequent evaluations skip the sentence stating the number of seen Pokémon altogether and simply say: :"Incredible! You've already completed the Central Kalos Pokédex!" Coastal Kalos Pokédex *When talking to Sycamore to get the Pokédex evaluated: :"Oh ho! You've seen kinds of Pokémon in Coastal Kalos." * 0-19 Pokémon: :"A new Pokédex means new Pokémon! How exciting!" * 20-39 Pokémon: :"I've heard that there are Trainers out there who have some truly rare Pokémon with them!" * 48-59 Pokémon: :"Some Pokémon can be found only by fishing. Aren't Pokémon fascinating?" * 60-87 Pokémon: :"Some Pokémon can only be seen inside caves!" * 97-107 Pokémon: :"Some Pokémon Abilities make it easier for you to encounter wild Pokémon!" * 114-129 Pokémon: :"You should try using Surf to explore new areas and find the Pokémon that live there!" * 130-152 Pokémon (if at least one Pokémon other than , , and has not been seen): :"Just a little bit more, and you'll have found every kind of Pokémon in the Coastal Kalos area!" * 150-153 Pokémon (if all Pokémon other than , , and have been seen; first time only): :"Congratulations! You've encountered every kind of Pokémon in the Coastal Kalos area!" If the player has already obtained the evaluation for the completed Pokédex once, subsequent evaluations skip the sentence stating the number of seen Pokémon altogether and simply say: :"Incredible! You've already completed the Coastal Kalos Pokédex!" Mountain Kalos Pokédex *When talking to Sycamore to get the Pokédex evaluated: :"I see! You've seen kinds of Pokémon in Mountain Kalos. " * 0-19 Pokémon: :"The third Pokédex of the Kalos region! I wonder what kinds of Pokémon you'll find!" * 20-39 Pokémon: :"It's so interesting to look at the differences between the Pokémon that live in each area!" * 40-45 Pokémon: :"I'll bet the Pokémon you can find in the mountains and caves are tough and rugged!" * 60-87 Pokémon: :"There are still many Pokémon awaiting you in locations you've yet to visit!" * 90-99 Pokémon: :"It's fascinating to learn how certain Pokémon evolve!" * 111-129 Pokémon: :"Isn't it great to learn about all of the different Pokémon that are out there?" * 130-150 Pokémon (if at least one Pokémon other than , , , and has not been seen): :"Just a little bit more, and you'll have found every kind of Pokémon in the Mountain Kalos area!" * 147-151 Pokémon (if all Pokémon other than , , , and have been seen; first time only): :Congratulations! You've encountered every kind of Pokémon in the Mountain Kalos area!" If the player has already obtained the evaluation for the completed Pokédex once, subsequent evaluations skip the sentence stating the number of seen Pokémon altogether and simply say: :"Incredible! You've already completed the Mountain Kalos Pokédex!" National Pokédex Note: This Pokédex only counts caught Pokémon towards the evaluation. * When talking to Sycamore to get the Pokédex evaluated: :"You've caught a total of kinds of Pokémon! Fantastic! And you caught of those Pokémon species in the Kalos region!" * 0-38 Pokémon: :"Keep traveling through the Kalos region, and you might find even more new encounters!" * 88-148 Pokémon: :"I hear there are more than 700 kinds of Pokémon to be found in the National Pokédex!" * 157-?? Pokémon: :"Now remember--the trick to catching a Pokémon is to lower its HP before using a Poké Ball!" * ??-?? Pokémon: :"Rumor has it that some Pokémon can only be encountered by hatching Eggs!" * 258-299 Pokémon: :"You won't be able to find all of the underwater Pokémon by fishing in just one spot!" * 300-349 Pokémon: :"The and Abilities make Pokémon easier to reel in when fishing." * 350-399 Pokémon: :"Pokémon with the Ability can help you encounter Pokémon more easily!" * 400-449 Pokémon: :"Pokémon with the Ability can help you encounter Pokémon more easily!" * 450-499 Pokémon: :"Some Pokémon only evolve by becoming friendly with their !" * 500-523 Pokémon: :"Wow! You've caught 500 kinds of Pokémon! You sure are an amazing Trainer!" * 547-559 Pokémon: :"Some Pokémon can only evolve at certain times of day or in certain places!" * 560-589 Pokémon: :"There are that leave Pokémon with just a tiny bit of HP left!" * 590-614 Pokémon: :"Some Pokémon have Abilities that prevent wild Pokémon from fleeing!" * 615-634 Pokémon: :"Wow, 600! Pokémon sure do live in all kinds of places!" * 635-654 Pokémon: :"You're a Pokémon-catching pro, you know that? My jaw drops at your incredible skills!" * 655-674 Pokémon: :"Trading Pokémon with friends is another great way to fill up your Pokédex!" * 675-689 Pokémon: :"If you have access, it might be a good idea to use the GTS, too!" * 690-699 Pokémon: :"Almost 700... Just a little bit more! Keep it up!" * 700-717 Pokémon (with at least one non-event Pokémon not caught): :"This is it! We're in the final countdown for your momentous completion of the National Pokédex!" * 706-718 Pokémon (first time, with all non-event Pokémon caught): :"Congratulations!" :"This is such an emotional moment! I'm so lucky to have met you! This Pokédex could not have been completed without the sweat and hard work you put in as a Pokémon Trainer... It's a one-of-a-kind treasure chest packed full of your dreams!" If the player has already obtained the evaluation for the completed Pokédex once, subsequent evaluations skip the sentence stating the number of caught Pokémon altogether and simply say: :"Incredible! You've already completed the National Pokédex!" Items given was chosen|X=yes|y=yes}} was chosen|X=yes}} was chosen|y=yes}} was chosen|X=yes|y=yes}} }} Artwork Sprites In the anime In the main series Professor Sycamore debuted in Lumiose City Pursuit!, when , and brought an injured to him. Sycamore treated Froakie while explaining that he used to be owned by Trainers but had severe behavioral problems which caused him to either abandon or be abandoned by his past Trainers. Sycamore also explained that his area of research was Mega Evolution, and was the Pokémon he was researching since she was capable of achieving it. After 's failed attempt to steal Froakie caused Garchomp to go wild, Sycamore joined Ash in his attempt to calm her down but was forced to simply watch from the bottom of Prism Tower. After the situation had been resolved, he thanked Ash by giving him a new Kalos Pokédex and allowing him to take Froakie, who had bonded with the Trainer, with him. In A Battle of Aerial Mobility!, Sycamore met as she arrived to pick her starter Pokémon. In Mega-Mega Meowth Madness!, Sycamore met up with Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie when they returned to Lumiose City. Later, he was captured by , who sought for his knowledge about Mega Evolution. Serena and Bonnie were also captured when they tried to help the Professor. The three were rescued by Ash, , Clemont, and a from Sycamore's lab, but Team Rocket activated their newest mecha, which chased them across a forest. After Ash and Clemont unsuccessfully tried to defeat the mecha with Pikachu and Chespin, the group was saved by Blaziken Mask and his , who destroyed the mecha, and Team Rocket was then sent blasting off by Ash and Clemont. At the end of the episode, Sycamore allowed Clemont to capture Chespin when it wanted to travel with the group. He appeared in a flashback in Mega Evolution Special I, which depicted Alain's past job as his aide. In The Bonds of Evolution!, Sycamore met up with Diantha regarding Mega Evolution. He attempted to charm her secretary, Kathi Lee, when she interrupted, only to be hit with a book. Later, he filmed Ash's battle with Diantha and Mega Evolving against Team Rocket. In Summer of Discovery!, it was revealed that Sycamore invited Ash and to participate in his annual Pokémon Summer Camp. It was also revealed he was the one who gave , , and their starter Pokémon. He, along with his assistants, appeared throughout the event to officiate activities and announce winners. He appeared in flashbacks in Mega Evolution Special II and A Showcase Debut!. In Mega Evolution Special III, Sycamore saw a TV report that showed Alain fighting Primal , Primal , and Mega and was shocked to see him there. In Garchomp's Mega Bond!, Ash and his friends visited Sycamore before leaving Lumiose City. He showed the group a special machine that could determine which Pokémon could Mega Evolve with a certain Mega Stone, and found out the Mega Stone was Garchompite. However, Team Rocket stole the Garchompite, along with a Key Stone and the professor's Garchomp. But before they successfully Mega Evolve Garchomp, Professor Sycamore Mega Evolves his Garchomp for the first time with the help of Blaziken Mask. In Performing with Fiery Charm!, Sycamore watched Serena competing in the Dendemille Town Pokémon Showcase along with his lab assistants Sophie and Cosette. In Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!, Sycamore arrived in Anistar City to research the origins of the mysterious Anistar Sundial, which is said to have a connection with Mega Evolution. He was interrupted by , who mistakenly accuses Sycamore of being the cause of a looming crisis that Olympia predicted. In the next episode, Professor Sycamore watched Ash's Gym Battle against Olympia. After Ash's win, he discussed with Olympia about her visions of the future. In Master Class is in Session! and Performing a Pathway to the Future!, Sycamore was watching Serena's performance in the Gloire City Master Class Pokémon Showcase alongside his assistants. He was seen briefly in A League of His Own!, where he reunited with Alain at the Lumiose Conference and tried to shake his hand, but Alain walked away. He then later appeared in the Conferences' stadium, and was shocked to see that Alain could Mega Evolve his Charizard. In Analysis Versus Passion!, Sycamore first watched the battle between Alain and Remo and expressed concern over Alain's cold attitude. He and Diantha also commented on the battle between Ash and Sawyer. He continued to watch the battle in the next episode. In Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare!, Sycamore walked up to Ash and his friends, who were having a conversation while sitting in seats inside a Pokémon Center at the Lumiose Conference, and spoke to Mairin about Alain, letting Ash and his other friends in on the fact that Mairin and Alain knew each other. Alain later talked to the group about Ash's Greninja and it's Ash-Greninja form. At night, Professor Sycamore talked to Alain as he was talking to his Charizard. He was later seen watching, along with Diantha, as Ash and Alain each walked towards their respective sides of the battlefield in the Lumiose Conference's stadium, for the final round of the Conference. In Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted! and Down to the Fiery Finish!, Sycamore watched the battle between Alain and Ash. In A Towering Takeover!, Sycamore saved Mairin from a , who tried to take her under Lysandre's orders. Sycamore then battled the Grunt's with his Garchomp and escaped with Mairin by taking advantage of the explosion caused by Garchomp countering Skorupi's with . In Coming Apart at the Dreams!, Sycamore countered Aliana's 's with an attack from his Mega Garchomp. He later joined Serena and Mairin on their mission to rescue Chespie from Lysandre Labs, with the assistance of Team Rocket who commandeered a helicopter in order to travel to the laboratories. In The Right Hero for the Right Job!, Sycamore continued the mission from the previous episode. In Rocking Kalos Defenses!, Sycamore battled with his Garchomp alongside Steven Stone; and in Forming a More Perfect Union!, he battled alongside all the Gym Leaders of Kalos, Diantha, Ash, and Alain against the Giant Rock. In Battling With a Clean Slate!, Sycamore drove Alain to his laboratory, for the surprise party which Ash and his friends were setting up. He later joined the party and after it finished, he gave out some medals to Ash and his friends and their Pokémon, for their assistance in fighting against Team Flare. In The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!, Sycamore talked to Serena about putting on a performance for the citizens of Lumiose City and later introduced the performance. In Till We Compete Again!, Sycamore told Ash and his friends that Alain was now going on a journey, along with Mairin, to find a new Key Stone and Mega Stone, due to the fact that he discarded his old ones because Lysandre gave them to him. Sycamore also noted that the Anistar Sundial is providing locations to Mega Stones throughout the region. He later talked to them again while in the middle of presenting a with the choice of choosing from one of the three Kalos starter Pokémon. In The Legend of X, Y, and Z!, Sycamore and Alexa investigated some newly discovered ruins, which continued the statue of a petrified Aila. Character Professor Sycamore is a helpful man, who often aids others when the need arises. Also, despite the situations, Sycamore remains calm, yet determined to finish the task, especially if it improves the Pokémon's relationship with its (possible) trainer. Like Clemont, Professor Sycamore is also a fan of new innovations and gadgets. Pokémon On hand mod 3}}|0|1=Gible|2=Gabite}}.png |cap=Professor Sycamore's mod 3}}|0|1=Gible|2=Gabite}} |img2=Sycamore mod 3}}|0|1=Garchomp|2=Mega Garchomp}}.png |cap2=Professor Sycamore's mod 3}}|0|1=Garchomp|2=Mega Garchomp}} |epnum=XY002 |epname=Lumiose City Pursuit! |desc=Professor Sycamore's only known Pokémon is a who lives at the lab with him as the main test subject as he researches Mega Evolution. When she was still a , she rampaged through Lumiose City, only to be stopped by Sycamore's assistant Alain. Alain took her to Sycamore's laboratory, where she then came to live. She gradually started to trust Sycamore and the other Pokémon at the lab, and after some time evolved into a and finally into Garchomp. Despite her fearsome appearance, Garchomp is very gentle as shown by her concern for Froakie. She also enjoys company, and happily allows others to pet her. However, when Team Rocket attempted to capture Froakie, Garchomp defended it from Team Rocket's device which then attached itself to her. This caused her severe pain resulting in her going on a rampage through Lumiose City and heading to the top of Prism Tower. Once there, she was carefully approached by Ash who refused to allow to use any moves against her since she couldn't help her behavior. Soon, with Ash and Froakie's help, the device was removed and Garchomp returned to her old self. She appeared in flashbacks in A Battle of Aerial Mobility! and Mega Evolution Special I. She reappeared in Mega Evolution Special III by Professor Sycamore's side whilst there was a TV report about Alain's battle with Mega Rayquaza, Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. She reappeared in Garchomp's Mega Bond!, where she Mega Evolved into a Mega Garchomp thanks to a Garchompite that he found and a Key Stone that Meyer/Blaziken Mask lent to him. Garchomp was sent out to defend Mairin from a Team Flare Grunt's in A Towering Takeover!. She later Mega Evolved and joined the fight against Team Flare in Coming Apart at the Dreams!. She appeared again in Till We Compete Again!, during a flashback. Garchomp's known moves are , , , , and .}} Gives to new Trainers Gave away to Trainers Seen in his lab Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=土田大 Hiroshi Tsuchida |en=Jake Paque |da=Josef Aarskov |nl=Rutger le Poole |fi=Ilkka Villi |el=Αργύρης Παυλίδης Argiris Pavlidis |id=Fitra Hartono (XY002-XY010, Mega Evolution Special I and II) Kamal Nasuti (XY028) |pl=Kamil Pruban |pt_br=Douglas Guedes (XY002-XY093) |pt_eu=Luís Araújo |he=דן שצברג Dan Shatsberg |es_eu=Óscar Castellanos |es_la=Manuel Campuzano |th=อภินันท์ ธีระนันทกุล Apinan Teeranantagun |vi=Lê Nguyễn Tuấn Anh (XY002-XY093) Nguyễn Quang Tuyên (XY095-present) }} ]] In Pokémon Generations Professor Sycamore appeared in The Redemption, where he was seen onstage with Diantha and at the parade, celebrating the latter's achievement of becoming the new Kalos League . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Professor Sycamore debuts in the . He is first seen messaging via Holo Caster to inform him that the package of starter Pokémon he requested has been sent to Trevor's house. When Trevor arrives to take the three Pokémon, he is shocked to find the Legendary Pokémon Xerneas and have appeared and begin battling each other. The battle causes destruction and mass panic in Vaniville Town, but Trevor manages to record footage of the event on his Holo Caster before it gets damaged. Once the two Pokémon leave, Trevor decides to travel with his friends to find answers as to what happened while also wanting to meet up with the professor in Lumiose City. Sycamore debuts in person at his lab in Lumiose City, where he shows the footage Trevor recorded to Lysandre. Sycamore also gives a copy of the footage so that it may be used for further study. Later, Trevor and his friends make it to Lumiose City. There, they meet with Professor Sycamore and return the that had previously escaped from Sycamore's lab. Trevor, , , and are sent to Lysandre Café to have Trevor's Holo Caster fixed while stays behind. When X reveals that he doesn't want to take the that Trevor got for him because he worries that it will only get caught up in the constant attacks from Team Flare, Professor Sycamore decides to challenge him to a battle in hopes of changing his mind. Although X agrees, he is angered when he is forced to use Chespin instead of Kanga. The battle ends with Professor Sycamore as the victor. Despite the lack of interest in the fight, X is impressed by Chespin's valor enough to take it on his team and give it a nickname. Much to Professor Sycamore's surprise and confusion, X also takes an interest in training the Charmander. Afterward, the two head off to the Prism Tower while riding the Gogoat Shuttle service. When X's friends ask Sycamore about Lysandre's scary demeanor, Sycamore laughs their worries off and assumes they were just shocked from his majestic personality. He then heads inside Prism Tower to have an interview with Lumiose Press. Sometime after Team Flare's plot to use the ultimate weapon fails, Professor Sycamore apologizes to X and his friends for not noticing that Lysandre was actually the leader of Team Flare earlier. He asks them to head to Anistar City, where he may use the secrets of the Anistar Sundial to help them stop Team Flare. When X's group arrives at Anistar to meet with the Professor, they find him surrounded by four while dangling on a harness connected to the Anistar Sundial. X and Y free the Professor and battle against the Hawlucha, whose Trainer is hidden in the area. While X's team battles the Hawlucha, Sycamore reveals that the effects of the ultimate weapon firing on Kalos have made it so that X and Y can track Mega Stones with their Mega Rings, but only from 8 PM to 9 PM. X and Y decide to take this information to look for the Mega Stones for their new team members, and , but realize that the person who commanded the Hawlucha is still at large. While X and Y stay behind to face the unknown Trainer, Tierno and Shauna take their Mega Rings to find the Key Stones for Rute and Solsol. As Tierno and Shauna search for the Mega Stones, Y discovers the person who attacked Sycamore was Essentia, a member of Team Flare, and battles her. After Essentia escapes, Sycamore learns from his assistants that Team Flare are hiding at the Pokémon Village. Later, after Team Flare is defeated once and for all, Professor Sycamore, the Kalos Gym Leaders, Alexa, Bonnie, and Yvette congratulate X and his friends for their victory. Professor Sycamore proposes to have a party and parade as a celebration for their heroics, but Trevor declines, as he and his friends prefer to stick close to one another. Later, Sycamore talks to and Blaine about their involvement in the battle against Team Flare. Blue and Blaine reveal that after they witnessed Zygarde disintegrate into its Cells, they noticed a green figure from where it once stood. Sycamore reveals that similar creatures have been seen in the Alola region, and sends Sina and Dexio there to investigate. While Sina and Dexio are away, Sycamore has Trevor take their place as his assistant. Pokémon is one the Pokémon that hangs around Professor Sycamore's lab. It was first seen alongside the other Kanto starters watching the footage of the battle between and . Later, it watched the battle between Charmander and X's Marisso. When Charmander did damage to Marisso, Bulbasaur congratulated Charmander, embarrassing it. None of Bulbasaur's moves are known.}} is one the Pokémon that hangs around Professor Sycamore's lab. It was first seen alongside the other Kanto starters watching the footage of the battle between and . Later, it watched the battle between Charmander and X's Marisso. When Charmander did damage to Marisso, Squirtle began clapping, embarrassing Charmander. It later accompanied Sycamore to the Sundial at Anistar City. None of Squirtle's moves are known.}} Given away was one of the three Pokémon that Professor Sycamore gave to so that he could get out of his depression. Despite battling with him repeatedly, X refused to let it join his team. After using Chespin to battle Professor Sycamore, X decided to keep Chespin and named it Marisso.}} was one of the three Pokémon that Professor Sycamore gave to so that he could get out of his depression. Both it and its Pokédex were sent flying in the battle between and . It was retrieved by Team Flare and taken by Malva to join her team.}} was one of the three Pokémon that Professor Sycamore gave to so that he could get out of his depression. After battling with repeatedly, it joined her team and was named Croaky.}} is one the Pokémon that hangs around Professor Sycamore's lab. It was first seen alongside the other Kanto starters watching the footage of the battle between and . Sometime after, Charmander escaped from the lab and took a nap in a flower bed on , where its tail caused the flowers to catch fire. The fire was put out by , who Charmander had recognized since they both belonged to the Professor. After returning it to Professor Sycamore, the Professor decided to have a battle with and chose Charmander to use against . Chespin was defeated by Charmander, and to Professor Sycamore's surprise, X took Charmander with him and named it Salamè.}} Used from the Gogoat Shuttle service when he and went to meet up with , , , and . None of Gogoat's moves are known.}} In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Professor Sycamore has appeared in . In the TCG Professor Sycamore was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English XY Series (the Japanese XY Era). First released in the expansion, it later debuted in English in the expansion, with both prints featuring an illustration based on the Ken Sugimori artwork of the character. With the same effect as from the expansion, Professor Sycamore allows the player to discard their hand and draw seven cards from their deck. Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Professor Sycamore appears as a trophy. Trophy information This charming professor is an eminent Pokémon researcher in the Kalos region. He's dedicated to solving the puzzles of Mega Evolution in Pokémon, but unlike some other busy researchers, he always makes time to keep his hair stylish and his clothes and work space tidy. Trivia * Sycamore is the only Professor to hand out starter Pokémon that introduced in upon first meeting the player character. * According to a male Scientist on the second floor of the lab in Lumiose City, Sycamore learned a lot from Professor Rowan in Sinnoh when he was young. * According to a woman in the Tower of Mastery, Sycamore trained at the Tower of Mastery in his youth to learn about Mega Evolution. However, he left fairly quickly as he decided he didn't have what it takes. * In the anime, Sycamore gives all three Kalos starters in reverse Pokédex order. * In the anime, Sycamore is the first Pokémon Professor to give all three starter Pokémon to Ash and his friends. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Professors Category:Game characters Category:X and Y characters Category:Male characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Pokémon Generations characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pocket Monsters XY characters de:Professor Platan es:Profesor Ciprés fr:Professeur Platane it:Professor Platan ja:プラターヌ博士 zh:布拉塔諾博士